Hobble
Hobble is a member of the Alpha Squad who appears in Omniverse. Appearance He looks like a humanoid insect. He wears a red colored Plumbers suit. Personality Hobble seems to be short of courage and gets scared in any situation, but he can be brave on rare occasions. History Hobble is first seen in Vilgax Must Croak where he helps Ben, Rook, and the other Plumbers try to get Vilbax to a new prison. However, things doesn't go well as Attea, SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight try to blast everyone. Hobble himself gets blasted but he manages to get himself to safety. Hobble also goes along with Rook to get to the room to contact Max Tennyson. As he and the others head toward the stairs, Hobble gets captured by SevenSeven which Rook explains that SevenSeven would shoot him. Hobble was surprised that Rook understood the bounty hunter's language and Rook rescues him. Hobble along with the others was then seen again on the catwalk where they appeared to be blown up by SixSix. Hobble, Rook, and the Plumbers were revealed to be alive after Rook saves them all using his Proto-Tool and they all help Ben take down Attea's group. Hobble then pats Ben (who was Gravattack at the time) and gets his glove stuck on Ben's body, telling him he could hang onto it. In Rad Monster Party, he was on the Lovely Duck with Ben Rook and Rad Dudesman when Zs'Skayr crashed it on Anur Transyl. He was captured by Kuphulu, but was rescued by Scout and Ben as Crashhopper. Later, at the ship he was pursued by Crüjo until he retreated to take Zs'Skayr back to his castle. In Charmed, I'm Sure, he fell in love with Chamcaster, and accompanied her, Ben, and Rook to Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr to get the Alpha Rune back. He accidentally broke his living reflection, which caused Ben, Rook and Charmcaster to smash their living reflections. When Charmcaster double-crossed them he was heart broken but helped Rook and Ben fight her. He used magical ingredients to weaken her. In The Vampire Strikes Back, he was not placed under Lord Transyl's Corruptura, due to the mucus that covers his skin, and almost had his life energy drained by Ben as Whampire. He helped Ben enter Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr with the Lovely Duck. Then he used the Lovely Duck's Blasters to destroy the cloning machine that Zs'Skayr was using to revive a Vladat Army. They then managed to get back home safely. Powers and Abilities He produces a protective layer of mucus from their skin, and as a result, is immune to being mind-controlled via a Vladat's Corruptura, due to the fact that the Corruptura simply slips off.The Vampire Strikes Back As a Plumber, he has been trained in battle tactics and is able to wield a blaster rifle with some skill. He was also able to use the Lovely Duck's cannons to good effect. Weaknesses Hobble's biggest weakness is his lack of courage, which can cause him to go into a state of panic in a very short amount of time. Being smaller than most alien species also puts him at a disadvantage against larger and stronger foes. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (first appearance) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (cameo) Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Love Interests Charmcaster Hobble fell in love at first sight with Charmcaster when she appeared to help him, Ben and Rook on Anur Transyl, calling her "my dear" and trying his best to please her. Charmcaster was amused by him, and was possibly considering returning his advances judging by a conversation she held with her bag. When Charmcaster betrayed the team, Hobble was saddened and helped defeat her, yet still maintained his feelings, telling her "I'm sorry, my dear! This will hurt me more than it'll hurt you!" Trivia *Hobble slightly resembles Hans Moleman from The Simpsons, as both are quite unfortunate and short characters who often need help. *Hobble is the first known alien character to express that he does not understand SixSix and SevenSeven's language.Vilgax Must Croak *Hobble got into the Alpha Squad thanks to his marksmanship. *Hobble and Charmcaster will be married in the future. *Ben's reference to him as "the little redshirt" is a callback to the science fiction classic, Star Trek. In this case, referring to how the members of the Starship Enterprise who wore red shirts were frequently depicted as meek and got killed off in multiple episodes. Likewise Star Trek is one of many science fiction franchise frequently alluded to in the Ben 10 franchise. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Plumbers Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse